The present invention relates to an anti-theft container for commercial items.
The container is particularly but not exclusively suitable for valuable items packaged in boxes and/or bottles (perfumes, cosmetic products. cigarettes, crystal items, caviar, videocassettes, etcetera).
It is known that anti-theft devices provided with a component suitable to be detected if immersed in an electromagnetic field, usually generated at a guided exit from a shop or other commercial establishment in which such anti-theft devices are adopted, are now increasingly widespread.
These devices are rigidly coupled to the item to be protected against theft and are separated therefrom by breaking or by removal by means of special tools, usually when the item is regularly purchased.
Current anti-theft devices comprise a strap which is suitable to close in a noose-like fashion around an application portion of the item to be protected against theft.
The strap is provided with a container for a device which is excitable and therefore detectable in the presence of electromagnetic fields.
These devices are inherently unsuitable to protect objects such as those mentioned above, which have no region that can be surrounded in a noose-like fashion.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device which is structurally capable of being applied so as to protect items packaged in a box, or a bottle, or the like.
Within the scope of this aim, a consequent primary object is to provide a device which can be disengaged from the item to which it is applied without having to break the device proper.
Another object is to provide a device which still allows to view the item to which it is applied.
Another object is to provide a device which can be marketed at competitive prices.
These and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by an anti-theft container, characterized in that it comprises two half-box-like components wherebetween an item to be protected is enclosed, a first one of said components having an enclosure containing an excitable electronic signaling component and an engagement means in which one end of a tab which protrudes from a second one of said components is insertable and lockable.